ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariku Saito
Ariku Saito (斉藤 明 ) Is a young Shinobi of the land of the Mist, currently a Genin for the land. She is the age of 14, almost 15 years old. Background Information Ariku's past wasn't the best, She remembered her "parents" barely. what she could remember was they were not around ever, she was anti-social. Most of the kids ignored her growing up, she didn't mind it at all. instead of being a normal kid, she was almost the top of her class, and was running her 'home' buy the age of 6. she really didn't understand people. When she started at the academy, she was picked last almost every-time. She rose to every task and challenge what was thrown her way. She wanted to prove to others that the quiet ones should be the ones that should be feared. she enjoyed learning what she could from the academy. There was one day that the elite Shinobi's came to their class to show the students types of jujitsu that they excelled in. she admired all of them, the one that she thought stood out most was Shusuke Kiyoshi. He was so talented in her mind at least. When she saw him she knew she would one day be as good as him or even try to be better. She graduated at the age of 12, she took every moment after the academy to train. she wanted to be the best that she could be. She knew practicing would be the only way to become the best. Personality & Behavior Ariku was a normal young girl, alright maybe not a normal girl. Her personality clashed with a lot of people. Most people didn't want to "deal" with her. She had a bit of a problem with Authority. Although she nearly always did what she was told, it depended on what she was protesting against. She always had this " tough" exterior about her. She hated being the weak on and the one to get protected. That hatred pushed her to be better every day. She enjoyed people watching, doesn't matter what the were doing, over the time of watching then she was able to learn how to read them their weakness and at times if necessary use it against her. She was smart, mostly kept to herself, she did not like big group of people. Ariku had basically grown up alone. she didn't like to talking about her past, people always thought she was mad, that she was always upset and cold to people. She was hardly ever angry, her cold demeanor was just who she was. unless someone took the time to to actually get to know her they would never know she would be just your normal girl. Behind her walls she had protection, you would find a caring and nice girl. someone that would die for the people she cared and loved. She was was a gentle person, she cared maybe a little too much. she wanted to protect the ones she loved. she would die for them really. the only thing is they didn't know that she even cared. Appearance Ariku was in no means gorgeous, but she wasn't ugly either. Her head was the perfect size for her body type, her creamy ivory skin complimented her nicely. she did not and normally never have any blemishes. Her long black wavy hair was almost always down, sometimes rarely did Ariku ever put it up. The complexion and black hair made her light blue eyes stand out. you could always see a sparkle in them. Her nose was not large and not oddly shaped. She was just decent looking around. She always wore her outfit the same, her top fit her nicely and the color white bounced off her making her features stand out. It curved nicely with her curves. She also wore fishnet top, so it somewhat covered her. she figured out at a very young age that Fishnet wasn't heavy and it wasn't heavy. Her black gloves always covered her hand. She wore a white and black skirt, the more movement she had while in a fight. To finish the outfit she wore black knee high boots.leaving her toes exposed. Her sword always clung to her back. Ariku hardly ever has days to just relax, If one of those days comes around she likes to dress casually. Her outfits consisted of mostly of black pants and a white shirt with a possible hoodie. She liked things simple on her days off. Abilities Kenjutsu Practioner- She is still learning new ways to handle her sword. She is easily able to move about and defend herself upon attacks quickly. The sleek look of the Sword makes it easier for her to handle. She also has a pair of mini scythes. Normally in a fight She uses one and then her sword. In usual situations, does she end up using both. they are attached to a long chain she can use the full length and then then use them in short distances. Using the scythes allows her to go more close to hand combat which she is good at using the scythes for. Ninjutsu practioner- She was able to do the basic shadow clones up to four at a time. She had a good amount of Chakra with in her. she just has been unable to access it fully. She was able to slightly sense the Chakra that was close near her at all times. Taijutsu Practioner- If Ariku had a choice in a fight she would always go with Taijutsu. she was the best in her class, she hardly ever lost to anyone in there. She is able to throw a lot of her body weight into a fist fight, for such a small dainty female she can sure hit and take a punch like a man. Tactician-- There are times that she is too smart for her own good, she is able to figure out the best fighting move in a quick fashion. She would call her the smartest but she was smart which always helped her in fights. she was able to look at the fight as a game of chess. different people different pieces. Fitting them all into the puzzle. each person has a part in her puzzle she was a smart young lady. upon it.) Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: BigDaddyBantu Category:Characters